The present invention relates to a matrix device for making fillings in posterior teeth.
Matrix devices for making fillings in posterior teeth are known in the art. A known matrix device includes a straight steel matrix band and a retainer of a Tofflemire type. The straight matrix band is put onto the tooth to be provided with a filling and tightened by a retainer which is located outside of the band and the tooth. Such a construction possesses the following disadvantages. The device includes two separate elements, namely the band and the retainer of a complicated construction. It is almost impossible to make fillings simultaneously in several neighboring teeth since several retainers must be utilized which interfere with one another. The retainer occupies a considerable space in the mouth which is very inconvenient for a dentist and a patient. It is especially inconvenient to make fillings in third molar tooth of both jaws wherein there is no space for the retainer. The device cannot be utilized for making fillings on lingual surface of the tooth. Finally, the tightening of the band by the retainer takes considerable time.
Another device is disclosed in the "Art and Science of Operative Dentistry", Sturdevant et al, FIGS. 10-27.
This device includes a deformable band which is fitted onto a tooth and then its portion is squeezed by pliers so as to firmly embrace the tooth. An additional blade is placed between the tooth and the band, and is then removed after wedging. This construction has the following disadvantages. It requires the step of squeezing for reducing the diameter of the band, which step is time-consuming. Additional pliers is required, and it is very inconvenient to manipulate in the region of molar teeth with pliers. An additional blade is necessary during the process of making fillings.
A further device (FIGS. 10-39) includes a straight band which is cut, fitted onto a tooth, squeezed and then welded on the tooth close to the bends made by pliers. The excess band material is removed by scissors and the cut edge is folded. This device requires a lot of additional tool and welding equipment. The process of fitting the band is very inconvenient and time-consuming.